


Esmerald Tears

by alexa_silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Weasley Bashing, sub!Harry, well... not fred george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_silverwolf/pseuds/alexa_silverwolf
Summary: Never do things you don't know are right or wrong... or your fate can change for the wrost.... if you give time to the time you will always know for sure!





	Esmerald Tears

Panic... That was all that consumed Harry while he was hidding in the cupboard under the kitchen lavatory... He was terrified when he had seen that his uncle had come home completly drunk... "Don't show yourself and he will forget... don't show and he will forget..." the pray left Harry's mouth while crystal tears were running down his face... He didn't understand why his uncle was in that state if it was only 3 pm... he needed to be at work... Harry only could pray his uncle had a free day or something good like that... this must be something good because if it wasn't it wouldn't be good... at all!!... His throughs were interumpted by that evil man: "That boy... It was his fault... all his fault... IT WAS YOUR FAULT!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!... It wasn't your fault..." Vernon opened the cupboard and sat in front of Harry with a face of complete sadness. "It wasn't your fault... I am so so sorry harry... I realy don't have an excuse... i am so sorry..." Then Harry saw his uncle broke... The oldest man was crying... large and frequent tears running down to his face and dropping on the floor that Harry had cleaned not twenty minutes ago... Harry got out from the cupboard with the care of a scared cat.. When he saw that his uncle didn' t do anything he wasn't sure what to do... This man... who always dispissed him... who always hated... beated him... was completely miserable. Harry couldn't help himself and hesitantly gave his uncle what he always wanted... a hug... a little and soft hug. His uncle didn't wait to put his big and strong arms around his little nephrew... this boy had the biguest heart and the most forguiving nature... how could he not see it before... how could he someday hit this tiny and precious creature that now was in his arms craving for love and safety... Then soft words left his boys mouth: "Please don't hurt me again..." Vernon never could thing that this words could hit him so hard. Then the man vow that never ever this.. his little boy would be hurt. He was the last one who he had... His darling but envy wife and his precious but bully of a son were no more... but he had Harry... and life could go on... he only need to do the right... and cherish his precious nephrew.


End file.
